


Twisted Tales

by Renegadier



Category: Many Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Multi, Proceed with caution if you have any triggers, Rape, Supernatural Elements, Undead, Vampires, You Have Been Warned, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegadier/pseuds/Renegadier
Summary: This is what my brain did instead of letting me sleep.





	Twisted Tales

**Author's Note:**

> The one who won

"You asked why I was doing this, yes?" The slender man said, finally looking away from his work. "Well I guess this is all happening because I have the power to make it happen. If not, I'd be amongst the sheep you protect. I'd spend my life doing nothing about the boss I hate while earning enough to drift through life. Though... I might've ended myself before it got to that if I had the choice." The fallen hero's stare remained trained on him with no emotions behind his dull eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Okay so maybe, just maybe, I did this to spite heroes like you. I mean, a neighbourhood 'hero' practically ruined my life in passing and yeah, get it, you can't leave a kid unsupervised for too long but what was mom supposed to do?" The frustrated villain stood abruptly, and walked out of the hero's line of sight.

"She couldn't take a kid with her to a bar and the neighbours kept giving reasons why they couldn't take me in. Was she supposed to force one of them to take me or what?" Roderick calmed himself with a few deep breaths and continued.

"As I've said before, the world needs realists not idealistic heroes of your ilk. That's why I'm going to create such a world." Nearly done with his monologue, the man sat down. " And you won't be there to see it." Done with his speech, Rick pressed a button and the corpses that had once been the heroes of earth dropped through a trapdoor and into a chute that would spit them into a den of scavengers.

"Finally done with that. Now to set up the schools." He murmured, calling one of his bots to lead him to the young and only survivors on the planet, his very own lab grown humans.


End file.
